Dark Fire Manipulation
The power to manipulate the dark/destructive aspects of fire. Variation of Dark Element Manipulation. Combination of Fire Manipulation and Negative Forces Manipulation. Opposite to White Fire Manipulation. Not to be confused with Hell-Fire Manipulation or Purple Fire Manipulation. Also Called * Black Fire/Flame Manipulation * Dark Flame Manipulation * Destructive Fire/Flame Manipulation * Grim Fire/Flame Manipulation * Hazardous Fire/Flame Manipulation * Negative Fire/Flame Manipulation * Ominous Fire/Flame Manipulation * Shadow Fire/Flame Manipulation *Umbra-Pyrokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate the fire of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of fire, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal fire. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of fire. Applications * Combustion Inducement * Damage Amplification * Dark Fire Attacks * Dark Fire Combat * Dark Fire Constructs * Dark Fire Generation * Destruction * Dehydration * Fire Manipulation * Firestorm Creation * Flashover Inducement * Meteor Summoning (fire) * Pain Inducement * Ultimate Burning * Unhealing Techniques * Dark Fire Mimicry Associations * Apocalyptic Force Manipulation * Dark Element Manipulation * Dark Solar Manipulation * Death-Force Manipulation * Demonic Force Manipulation * Disaster Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Esoteric Flame Manipulation * Negative Forces Manipulation * Pyric Spectrum Manipulation Limitations * Countered by White Fire Manipulation and White Water Manipulation. * Dark fire is volatile/destructive, causing harm to oneself/environment by accident is ever-present danger. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * What the user gains in sheer power, they lose in versatility/fine control. Known Users Gallery File:Itachi_using_Amaterasu.gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using the deadly and unquenchable black flames of Amaterasu, strong enough to devour an entire forest and even normal fire within moments. Susanoo's_Bow.png|Sasuke Uchiha's (Naruto) mastery over Amaterasu allows him to form versatile weapons out of the flames, including a bow or shield, making him arguably more deadly than Itachi. Incendium_Gehennae.png|Nii (Negima!: Magister Negi Magi) casting the Incendium Gehennae, a fire/shadow spell that traps the victim in a vortex of very destructive black flames. Hendrickson (Nanatsu no Taizai).gif|Hendrickson (The Seven Deadly SIns) using Enchantment: Hellblaze. Meliodas_using_Hellblaze.png|Meliodas (The Seven Deadly Sins) using Enchantment: Hellblaze, generating powerful black flames that nullify even an immortal's regeneration. The Black Flames of Hell by Hiei.gif|With his Jagan Eye, Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) can call the flames from darkest pits of the Spirit World... Dragon of the Darkness Flame.gif|...allowing him to use Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique. Karinzanjutsu_Long_Range_Attack-_Fukuryūhō.png|Gamma Akutabi (Zombiepowder.) using Karinzanjutsu to coat his sword with the Black Flames of Bloodlust, which he can control as a shield or augment powers. Sister Friede Dark Souls III.jpg|After the Ashen One kills Father Ariandel and Sister Friede, Friede is revived with the power of blackflame as Blackflame Friede (Dark Souls III). Phantom summons Allu Mage.GIF|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) has complete control of the demonic orb of dark flames, Allu Majuu. Eclipse Leo 1.png|Through Dark Regulus, Eclipse Leo (Fairy Tail), is able to use black flames. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Destruction Category:Combinations Category:Natural Disasters Category:Common Powers